sekkritphdshtfandomcom-20200213-history
SPARTACUS' journals lol ok!!
Unique XP awards you've earned: 1500 missile commander Launched the Colossus missile. You inhuman bastard. 1000 ronin Got the case out of W-U for Slim. 1000 chud genocide Murdered every chud in the sewers. 1000 gleaming the cube Survived the monstrous CUBE. No one will ever believe you. 800 Colony Conqueror Her reign of terror comes to an end. 800 Edith's dolly Returned Edith's dolly to her. 750 Deforester The forces of pollution have nothing on the likes of you! 650 turing award 10 PRINT 'UR GAY' 20 GOTO 10 600 liberator Reunited the peasant sisters in botany bay. 600 redneck nuker yeehaa! kablooey! 600 matter compiler Used the ancient matter compiler to make valuable metals. 500 sealab flooder Killed the deep one abomination, and flooded the sealab. 500 spider stomper Destroyed the fearsome Spider Mastermind. 500 gun dealer Got an invite to 77Jack's arms dealership. 500 crack bomber Terror-bombed the crack mansion. 500 UFO Mechanic Fixed the crashed UFO at the crater rim. 500 brundlechud Genetically engineered the horrific BrundleChud. 500 enlightenment Achieved enlightenment in the Kakuri monastery. 500 bad lieutenant Judge, jury and executioner for The Man. 500 shoggoth tunnels Found your way down into the shoggoth tunnels. 450 null's salvation Destroyed all the Shoggoth spawn for Null. 450 WOPR Beat the supercomputer WOPR at its own game. 400 gorton's fisherman Slew the Kraken. Fishsticks for all! 400 hellboy Killed the Hellboy and took his gun. 400 siege survivor Survived the assault on Precinct 13. 400 nodachi Got the lotus nodachi on Kakuri island. 350 egg harvest Killed the bug queen for her eggs. 350 baby farmer Sacrificed your firstborn to the shoggoth. 350 baby back ribs pt2 For one baby a day, you can keep a cannibal fed. 300 sleeper escort Brought a sleeper from the screamer base back to Weezer. 300 talkradio Killed the insane racist talk radio host. 300 chimaeraslayer Cleaned the gene pool of the hideous Chimaera. 250 cousteau Explored the abandoned sealab. 250 baby back ribs A tasty alternative to a back alley abortion. 200 apotheosis Discovered the Juicer clan "God". 200 belly of the beast Wading through a horde of the undead. 200 furnace Found the hidden passage in the orphanage furnace. 175 agnes' secret Blackmailed Sister Agnes with her nasty secret in the basement. 150 glorified errand boy Was conned into jumping through hoops for some crazy old guy. 150 charnold Hunted down and killed the Charnold. 150 intern Landed a desk job at Weyland-Utani. 125 hitler Found the final solution to the criminal problem. 100 Usagi Yojimbo The rabbit died. And dropped a hosaka daikatana. 100 demon killer Killed an agent of satan for Prchr. 100 moonshiner Hooked Care Dog up with some moonshine. 50 Belding Killed the leader of the karnivores and took his jacket. 50 family counselling You made a family whole again. 50 munitions supply Supplied with munitions by Null. 50 fightclub Passed the Fight Club initiation. 50 drug dealer First one's free, kid! 50 Father Flannigan Gave some orphans a reason to live. 50 Roshi Defeated Master Roshi in combat. 50 dreams of before Was it all just a dream? You've had 53/141 unique experiences, for 20800/65676 XP. Unique XP awards you've earned: 800 bad ass! You're a baaaaaad motha. 600 satanist! Made a reputation for flamboyant evil. 500 Heart of Darkness When you gaze into the abyss... 500 the postman Keven Costner has nothing on you. 500 mount fisty Climbed treacherous Mount Fisty. Go you! 500 mad scientist! Made a reputation as a mad scientist. 450 crime boss! Made a reputation as a hardcore criminal. 400 mad bomber! You're the midnight bomber...what bombs at midnight. 400 gruesome Killed a grue in a gruesome way. 350 cannon Fired a live grenade from the cannon on the pirate ship. 350 hit man Committed murder for hire. 300 racketeer Offered 'protection' to a local business. 250 freakbane Zed's dead, baby. 250 geocacher Found ten geocaches. 200 celebrity Signed some memorabilia for your biggest fan. 200 ghostbuster You are seriously not afraid of no ghost. 150 Nerdsecution Sent those nerds a message! 150 hobbyist Spent your time collecting a bunch of momentos. 150 otaku Made a tamagotchi happy. You loser. 150 high roller Gambled your way to high-roller status. 150 soulthief Trapped some poor sucker's soul in a pentagram. 100 SRS Had your genitalia reorganized. 100 cop killer Offed a cop. You hard mothafucka you. 100 kurt You hate yourself and want to die. 100 finish him! Executed fifty fatalities. 100 air supply Brought the gate trooper his favorite album. 100 curly moustache oh he's so pringles 100 thuggin Jacked some poor clone for his credit. 100 bully You were a total dick to some poor nerd. 100 the furnisher Used your surroundings to finish the job. 69 minge binge! What a nice smelling nice smell. 50 giblets Showered the area with gibs. 50 fonzie You restarted the jukebox in the bar. You're so goddamn cool. 50 cancer cure Discovered a non-cure for cancer. 50 red ribbon Discovered the ancient African AIDS cure. 50 breeder The miracle of childbirth! 50 over the top Won an arm-wrestling match. 50 the serenest Won a staring contest. 50 soylent feast Nothing beats the home made stuff! 25 beefalo tipper Had some fun at the beefalo's expense. You jackass. 25 Yogi Style You're a regular Hanna Barbarian. 25 david motari That was mean. 20 conet Intercepted the conch shell transmission. 10 kitten killer Didn't think of the kittens, wanker. 9 penectomy Hope it was worth it. 7 The R Crumb Like a couple of dang spider monkeys.. 1 cowcatcher Hit by a train! 1 candiru Shared your urethra with the candiru fish. 1 defiler Defiled a corpse. Sexually. You're not proud of it. 1 seppuku Took the honorable way out. 1 retroactive autoabortion Took the easy way out. Coward. 1 feeding tube Did it Terri Schiavo-style. 1 frogger The police dog has no idea what to do! 1 career ghostbuster Made a living busting ghosts. 1 medic Made a living helping the ill and disabled. 1 golden shower Watering for sport. 1 etiquette learned in the way of ETIQUETTE 1 James Kopp Saved the unborn by murdering a doctor. 1 the clap Contracted an unfortunate social disease. 1 griefer Killed another player. You big tough manly man. 1 ruptured Ruptured the very fabric of the world. Way to go! 1 cherry popper Devirginized someone. 1 whore Sold your body to the night. ROXANNE! You've had 63/292 achievements, for 8807/38845 XP. 400 offed a nullianac Found a nullianac and offed it. 400 slew an ashbeast Found an ashbeast and slew it. 400 neutralized a sky pirate gu He was no Vyse. 400 slaughtered a large stormfr Mega Sore-Ass 400 neutralized an adult dino Tyranosaurus Reich 400 wasted a hister beetle Found a hister beetle and wasted it. 400 junked a junker Worth five cents at your local recycling center! 400 dispatched an abom citizen Found an abom citizen and dispatched it. 400 dispatched a sky pirate eli Drachma would be proud. 400 slew an arachnotron Shot at an arachnotron until it died. 400 executed an arachno queen Found an arachno queen and executed it. 400 killed a blackfur yeti Found a blackfur yeti and killed it. 400 slew a mutant bootlegger Found a mutant bootlegger and slew it. 400 defeated a giant ant guard Overpowered the ant queen's guards. 400 crushed a giant ant It feels good to have one foot on top. 400 slew a karnivore senior Found a karnivore senior and slew it. 400 neutralized a mutant footba Found a mutant footballer and neutralized it. 400 killed a diablo seco engine Found a diablo seco engineer and killed it. 400 killed a sandworm Walk without rhythm. 400 dispatched a mutant firefig Found a mutant firefighter and dispatched it. 400 slew a rock turtle Cowabunga! 400 murdered a karnivore punk FUKKED WIT DA KARNOVORES 400 murdered an ice yeti Found an ice yeti and murdered it. 400 slaughtered a raider boss Found a raider boss and slaughtered it. 400 smashed a silicate treeman From life to loess. 400 chopped a treeman Tore down a treeman. TIMBER! 400 offed a mall boomer zombie Found a mall boomer zombie and offed it. 400 killed a master vampire You don't belong in this world! 400 offed a jigsurgeon Found a jigsurgeon and offed it. 352 neutralized a drilliac Found a drilliac and neutralized it. 352 offed a grindroid Found a grindroid and offed it. 336 slaughtered a toxic freak Found a toxic freak and slaughtered it. 320 wasted a glass tree Found a glass tree and wasted it. 320 killed a grizzly Found a grizzly and killed it. 320 executed a blue screamer Found a blue screamer and executed it. 320 offed an enforcer droid Found an enforcer droid and offed it. 304 slew a 108 dragon thug Found a 108 dragon thug and slew it. 300 slew a tentacle raper In porn, this would be impossible before it had its way with you. 280 slaughtered a monstrosity Found a monstrosity and slaughtered it. 264 murdered a deep one Dagon will not be pleased with you. 250 murdered an alien invader Bleep bloop. SKEEBLE! 240 wasted a boomer zombie Found a boomer zombie and wasted it. 240 executed an adolescent dino Found an adolescent dino and executed it. 240 slaughtered a freak citizen Found a freak citizen and slaughtered it. 240 dispatched a chupacabra We thought he was a gonner. 240 slaughtered an invading roc Found an invading rock leech and slaughtered it. 240 dispatched a rock leech Found a rock leech and dispatched it. 224 snuffed a suicide bomber wi Found a suicide bomber with a parachute and snuffed it. 224 wasted a phagelab zombie You're fighting for your life inside a thriller, thriller 220 dispatched a satanist nun 208 slew a shoggoth spawn Found a shoggoth spawn and slew it. 208 executed a hepcat So hip, daddy-o. 200 exorcized an apparition Found an apparition and murdered it. 200 neutralized a romper Found a romper and neutralized it. 200 dispatched a ripperscrub Found a ripperscrub and dispatched it. 200 neutralized an arachno Found an arachno and neutralized it. 192 killed a necropolis zombie Found a necropolis zombie and killed it. 184 chopped a chutney Killed a chutney. Ya bleedin' birk. 184 slew a tankboy Found a tankboy and slew it. 176 slaughtered a yeti Found a yeti and slaughtered it. 176 wasted a chomoninja Found a chomoninja and wasted it. 176 executed a crocodile Found a crocodile and executed it. 168 offed a lobstrosity You're gonna need a LOT of butter. 160 murdered a giant cave spide AHHHHH FUCK I HATE SPIDERS 160 dispatched an angry soda ma That fucking soda machine had it coming. 160 snuffed a crackfiend Found a crackfiend and snuffed it. 160 wasted a mutant baby It's awwwwwwright. 144 dispatched a mime Found a mime and dispatched it. 144 slaughtered an armordillo Found an armordillo and slaughtered it. 120 dispatched a sailor Found a sailor and dispatched it. 120 murdered an alligator Found an alligator and murdered it. 120 killed a mall zombie Found a mall zombie and killed it. 120 neutralized a celebrity zom TOM CRUISE MISSILE HITS CELEBRITY ZOMBIE 120 executed a zombie 'Cuz it's a thriller, thriller night... 120 murdered a racist I'll getcha neegras! 120 slaughtered a nippoacolyte Found a nippoacolyte and slaughtered it. 112 offed a redneck It puts the lotion on its skin. 104 banished a poltergeist An invisible man, sleeping in your bed 104 murdered a nippoinitiate Found a nippoinitiate and murdered it. 96 neutralized a deep zombie Found a deep zombie and neutralized it. 96 wasted a red chud It's like a chud. Only red. 96 offed a porcuswine Found a porcuswine and offed it. 96 murdered a googlepede Found a googlepede and murdered it. 96 executed a bully Found a bully and executed it. 96 slew a crackhead I just wanted a rock... 96 slaughtered a chobo No sigrits for him! 96 murdered a tusker Don't forget to save the dick. It'll make a good hotdog. 80 killed a cave chukka Found a cave chukka and killed it. 80 executed a nipposervulant Found a nipposervulant and executed it. 80 murdered a caiman Found a caiman and murdered it. 80 slaughtered a pregnant teen Found a pregnant teenager and slaughtered it. 80 offed a nerdling Found a nerdling and offed it. 80 slew a babymomma You dun tuk her bebby away! 80 killed a chud Found a chud and killed it. 72 snuffed a pirate Found a pirate and snuffed it. 72 slew an ITLAPD pirate Sent an ITLAPD pirate to Davy Jones' Locker. 72 offed a gangland citizen Found a gangland citizen and offed it. 72 wasted an assaulting gangla Found an assaulting gangland citizen and wasted it. 72 offed a beefalo Mmmmm.... ribwich. 72 slaughtered a cave bandit Found a cave bandit and slaughtered it. 72 dispatched an otaku kid WWWRRRRRRRYYYYYYYYYY!? 64 wasted a bat That guy was driving me bananas. What? Why are you looking at me like that? 64 snuffed a scumbag Found a scumbag and snuffed it. 64 dispatched a sea chud Beware the wrath of Grath! 64 neutralized a chukka Found a chukka and neutralized it. 56 wasted a radscorpion Found a radscorpion and wasted it. 56 neutralized a chobo (sharpt Found a chobo (sharpton) and neutralized it. 50 slew an ant larva Eliminating the brood one hatchling at a time. 48 executed a DeadBot Found a DeadBot and executed it. 48 neutralized a giant rat Found a giant rat and neutralized it. 48 slew a slagtown monkey Who is the alpha male now? 48 offed an orphan -agnes fuck you 40 dispatched a crab Found a crab and dispatched it. 40 snuffed a cave spider Found a cave spider and snuffed it. 40 snuffed a truck stop dog Q: What is more amazing than a talking dog? A: A spelling Bee!!!! 40 murdered a chuman Found a chuman and murdered it. 40 oppressed a hippie environm Like maaan, there's no time for your hippie bullshit. 40 killed a spectre Found a spectre and killed it. 40 slaughtered a sentry droid Found a sentry droid and slaughtered it. 40 executed a yacatisma cultis Found a yacatisma cultist and executed it. 40 offed a wild dog Q: What did the dog call his father? A: His paw!!! 32 dispatched a chomologist Found a chomologist and dispatched it. 32 executed a river squid Found a river squid and executed it. 32 offed a mountain pass bandi Found a mountain pass bandit and offed it. 24 wasted a lammergier Found a lammergier and wasted it. 24 neutralized a luskentryan a Found a luskentryan adult and neutralized it. 24 slew a vulture Found a vulture and slew it. 24 neutralized a vampire hunte You can't fight the Thirst forever. 24 slew a sewer beetle Found a sewer beetle and slew it. 24 dispatched a mountain ram Found a mountain ram and dispatched it. 24 killed a chestburster Get away from her, you bitch! 24 killed a human monster Found a human monster and killed it. 24 dispatched a luskentryan ch Found a luskentryan child and dispatched it. 24 slew a cave slug Managed to kill one of them... 24 dispatched a juicer Made juice out of a juicer. 24 wasted a crazy preacher Found a crazy preacher and wasted it. 24 slew a gangland soldier Found a gangland soldier and slew it. 24 murdered a carnie Found a carnie and murdered it. 24 killed a crack baby Found a crack baby and killed it. 24 dispatched a clown What am I, a clown to you? Am I here for your amusement? 24 neutralized a small rat He just wanted to dress up like one of the three musketeers! 24 snuffed a satanist Found a satanist and snuffed it. 24 slaughtered a hentai nurse How can you say you love her if you can't even eat her poop? 24 killed a hospital patient He's out of his misery. 24 neutralized an escaped pris Killbot found him. 24 neutralized a gatekeeper Found a gatekeeper and neutralized it. 24 euthanized an old fart Found an old man and murdered it. 16 murdered a bunny Found a bunny and murdered it. 16 slaughtered a citizen But... his stuff. 8 murdered an offspring Found an offspring and murdered it. You've had 150/346 species killed, for 25476/50012 XP. Unique XP awards you've earned: 150 found the necropolis gate 125 found stormfront island 125 went to hell 100 found the necropolis 'el' 100 discovered the dragon hideout 100 found the adamant canyon west 100 visited the refinery 100 climbed on mount fisty 100 explored birchwood heights 75 discovered shipwreck cove 75 explored the maze 75 explored the skullcano! 75 explored the takotech ruins 75 explored the CNS Chow Yung Fat 75 visited the acres 75 reached the house of leaves 75 visited the labyrinth 75 discovered the necropolis floodplain 75 found the necropolis' heart 75 found the forest trail 75 discovered Fry's 75 found the camp benjamin 75 explored the southern necropolis 75 explored the berkeley psychic institute 75 explored the sealab 75 explored the LB3 75 discovered the watery fissure 75 found the foggy clearing 75 found the aphotic grotto 75 visited the subterranean colony 75 discovered the maas subway 75 visited the underground river 75 reached the sea of dunes 75 reached the pirate ship 75 found the gulf of stockton 75 explored the martinez hills 75 visited the crater forest 75 reached the crashed C130V 75 discovered the cube 75 discovered the colossus silo 75 visited the hellbore 75 visited our dear lady of lust 75 visited the exxon valdez 75 found devil's towers 75 landed at macero 75 found the tortuga island 75 reached Coventry island 75 visited the sky 75 discovered the luskentryan mansion 75 explored the luskentyre plateau 75 discovered the canyon's depths 75 visited haaskel dormitory 75 reached the screamer base 75 reached the screaming chasm 75 discovered the ashen valley 75 explored the adamant canyon east 75 explored the weezer village 75 visited the dam interior 75 discovered the sub-sewers 75 discovered the mountainside 75 visited the glass mesa 75 explored spaceorg HQ 75 investigated diablo seco 75 visited birchwood 75 visited the new clearwater sewer system 75 found new clearwater 75 reached the star field 75 reached the death adder ravine 75 reached lanyard court fire station 75 explored the infested deeps 75 discovered the bradbury basement 75 discovered the toxic dump 75 reached glowstiller 75 visited maas-neotek 75 found the decrepit farmhouse 75 visited the subway tunnels 75 found weezer dam 75 visited the open prairie 75 found the rodger young 75 discovered Dragon Gulag 75 discovered botany bay 75 reached the ocean cliffs 75 found the underground mine 75 visited remote church 75 explored the Lurleen estates 75 discovered phil's diner 75 discovered the nukem academy 75 visited the north beach 75 visited the mall 75 found kakuri monastery, basement 75 discovered kakuri monastery 1st floor 75 found kakuri island 75 found the mountain pass 75 visited the village of lurleen 75 explored the abandoned highway 75 visited vault 4 75 explored the wasteland 75 explored Weyland-utani building 75 found sharpton interior 75 explored the sharpton projects - exterior 75 visited the sewers 75 visited the cave complex 75 explored Edith's house 75 found the country road 75 found the chemical plant 60 discovered the crater rim 50 visited final rest home 50 found princeton general 50 visited the shoreline 50 visited gangland 1 achieved nirvana You've had 111/179 places explored, for 8461/13561 XP.